Neds Declassified:The High School Years
by MCRmy
Summary: Ned Moze and companies ups and downs in high school. I cant do summaries so please just read. Give Feedback Please


**This Ned's story has a lots of changes so let me explain. First in my story Cookie moved after middle school so he's gone and the third member of the trio is as weird as it might sound ( also because I couldn't think of anyone else to use) Martin . Also Moze and Ned never get together in Middle school for purposes of their being a story for me to write. Moze is pretty much in love with Ned who is still some what oblivious to the fact and Moze is nervous about what might happen if she tells him. Alright since that's out of the way on with the story.**

The story starts off in Ned's room at night as Moze and Ned lay on the bed watching E.T.

" I love this movie. Didn't this win a Oscar?" asked Moze

"No Ghandi took it that year. It was the year Spielberg got robbed." said Ned who was a movie fanatic and a huge Steven Spielberg fan.

"Ghandi? Why did they give it the award to a movie that no one could sit through? Moze asked

"I have no idea. It's one of the universes greatest unsolved mysteries." Ned replied

Ned then flips to the local news which his mom co anchors as Moze puts on her shoes.

"New hair?" Moze asks looking at the tv.

"Yeah she likes it big." Ned said

"It must weigh a lot how does she walk upright." Moze jokes

Ned laughs then notices Moze putting on her shoes.

"Hey where are you going?" Ned asks

"Home." Moze replies

"Spend the night." Ned says

Before anyone jumps to conclusions they spend the night in a friendly way nothing sexual.

"I cant." Moze says

"Come on you always spend the night." Ned pleads

"Not tonight." Moze

"Why not?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea for me to sleep over here anymore you know"

"No not really. You've slept here all summer every summer since we were seven and it's a Saturday.

"Things change Ned."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sleeping in the same bed was fine when we were kids but were fifteen now."

"Yeah." said Ned

"Were starting high school Monday." Moze replies

"Yeah."

"For god sake Ned are you even aware that I have breasts!" Moze yells

"What!?" said Ned blushing at the thought of his best friends breasts.

"I just cant." Moze says

"Hold on Moze don't go. What's this really about?" Ned asks

"I just think that as much as we try to deny it our emerging hormones are destined to alter our relationship and I'm trying to limit the fallout." Moze explains

Ned stands up with his arms crossed smiling

"Your emerging hormones aren't developing a thang for me are they?" Ned asks laughing

"A thang? No I'm not getting a thang for you Ned. I've known you to long. I've seen you burp, barf,

pick your nose and scratch your butt. So no I don't think I have a thang for you."

"So what's the problem?"

"Were changing and I just think that eventually were going to have to adjust to the male female thing or it will get in the way. I mean were not in middle school anymore."

"What is this when Harry met Sally? It doesn't apply to us no matter what we've always transcended."

"And how do we do that?" Moze asked

"By going to sleep I'm tired." Ned said yawning

"That's avoidance." Moze said

"No it's proof that men and women can be friends without anything sexual getting in the way."

"I don't think it works that way Ned."

"Come on Moze don't get all girly on me , don't be such a Jennifer."

"Don't be such a Jennifer huh?"

Moze then tackled Ned unto the bed and attacked him with soft playful punches. They tickled and punched each other until Ned eventually pinned Moze down to the bed. Ned had grown quite a bit over the summer and was quite tall. He was also in pretty good shape thanks to a summer basketball program he joined. He wasn't any good at basketball but it help get him in shape.

"Okay I give! I give!" Moze said giggling uncontrollably.

"Were friends okay no matter how much are anatomy's change. Deal?" Ned said

"Deal." Moze said

"And we don't ever talk about this again. Deal?" Ned repeated

"Deal." Moze replied again

"Okay cool." Ned says

"Cool." Moze says

Moze then takes off her shoes and they both climb under the covers to go to sleep.

"Goodnight Moze."

"Goodnight Ned."

Ned stares at the ceiling

"Why did you bring this up in the first place?" Ned asks

That's the first chapter how was it? I don't know how long this is going to be. I'm thinking about just making a series of stories basically revolving around the same issues but like in different adventures or whatever you want to call it but I don't know yet. Well anyway Feedback would be nice.


End file.
